1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array, and more generally to a pixel array with good display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of larger-sized LCDs, the demand for progress and breakthroughs in wide viewing angle technology are growing to resolve the viewing angle problem resulted from larger display size. A multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel is one of the common LCDs utilizing the wide viewing angle technology. To improve the color washout phenomenon in the LCD, an advanced-MVA LCD has been developed. The advanced-MVA LCD mainly divides each sub-pixel into a main display region and a sub-display region. The main display region and the sub-display region in the same sub-pixel are respectively applied with different voltages through the adequate circuit design and the driving method, so as to improve the color washout phenomenon.
Besides, in two adjacent sub-pixels, the crosstalk phenomenon between the pixel electrodes deteriorates the display quality of the sub-pixels. Accordingly, it is necessary to further enhance the display quality of the sub-pixels.